The Batmaniac Murders Book I: Rediscovery
by AJCrane
Summary: Some 200 years after the Null-Nuclear War, a group called the Batmaniacs gathered together in a cave by the sea. We learn that one of the Batmen is Tomas Wayne. We learn that he traveled to the past to discover the identity of Batman. Back in his time a series of "accidents" will leave him shaken and he will finally make a discovery that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Based on **Detective Comics #376** (June 1968) _Hunted or Haunted._ A descendent of Bruce Wayne uses a time machine to go back in time to discover the secret identity of the Batman.

/

The Batmaniac Murders Book I: Rediscovery

By

AJ

Part 1

The year is 23_, the place New Gotham, a city built on the ruins of the old Gotham City after the null-nuclear war. New Gotham is one of peace and tranquility, the picture perfect setting of a Utopia where nothing sinister seems to happen. No crime has been committed for at least 150 years. Even crime is considered a myth and the generation who would commit them was believed long gone.

This night seven masked men gather in a hidden cave to finish their discussion from their previous meeting. Among their group, they are known as the Batmaniacs. Their leader, Tomas Wayne at the previous meeting had been discussed his time travel adventure to the past. On this night an argument ensues.

"Are you certain, Tomas?" one of the Batmen asked. "There were people who actually committed crimes?"

"I find that hard to believe," another said.

"Believe it gentleman," Tomas said. "Remember I went back in time and saw it with my own eyes. A man stole a briefcase out of someone's vehicle and Batman solved the crime."

"I can't believe that. There's no such thing as crime."

"You're making that up."

"No," Tomas said. "I saw it myself. First why do we gather? Just to admire a man who dresses as a bat? He was called the Greatest Detective, why?"

Several pairs of eyes stared back at Tomas Wayne, as if questioning his sanity.

"Well you cannot get me to believe that there was anything as frightening as crime. It's nothing but a myth. And at this point, I am resigning from the "Batmaniacs." It is after all such a stupid idea anyway. I did admire Batman, but to think that he could be so violent. I'll return the costume later."

"Todd, wait," Tomas called, but the man left without another word.

"I think we all should be going," another said. "I have to get back to my wife. It's our son's tenth birthday and we are putting on a show for the Mayor's wife in three days. We need to rehearse the new routine."

"Jon, you believe me don't you?"

Jon didn't say a word, but nodded. He usually trusted his friend. The others were not so willing to believe.

Another headed toward the door. "Jason, you're not going to leave as well?"

"Look you wanted us to be a part of this group, and we wanted to believe in a man who was a hero who saved lives, but to believe that he fought crime . . . that's a little hard to believe."

Tomas Wayne watched in dismay as his fellow Batmaniacs left, as if turning their backs on what he believed was a great man. The cave was empty, silent except for the sound of the surf coming from outside. In truth, the cave that he discovered wasn't the true batcave. It was near the sea, but it didn't contain any of the items that the original Batman would have used. The only thing he found was a small bat-shaped piece of metal. Still, it was a symbol of the very man he admired and he took it as a sign that the cave may have been used by the original Batman.

The leaving of his fellow Batmen was a blow to Tomas, not so much to his ego, but to the original Batman's legacy. Only his friend Jon seemed to understand. It was Jon who helped him to gather what he could on the Batman, from old photographs to small bits of old video film showing that he truly existed, but none showed that he had been a crime fighter. It was those pieces of information that intrigued Tomas Wayne so much that going back in time to get answers had been the only way.

Having gone back, and seeing for himself that Batman not only was a great detective and crime fighter, Tomas discovered that Batman also had a young partner, a young protégé named Robin. Tomas had not heard of Robin until the moment he had gone back in time. He hadn't even gotten a chance to tell his fellow Batmaniacs the surprising news. The one thing he neglected to discover and one of the reasons for him going back in time was to find out the Batman's identity. All too soon the time machine brought him back to the present. And unfortunately, the time machine could only be used once. It had been his only chance. There was one other thing he did learn, and that was about the batcave.

Tomas remembered the shape of that cave and what it contained. It was obvious this cave that he stood in was not large enough to contain the items within it. If only he could find the original cave, then maybe things would be different. Where that cave was, that was a mystery as much as the original Batman's identity.

Tomas Wayne changed out of his Batman costume and went back to New Gotham and the penthouse suite located at the old Wayne Enterprises Tower. It was one of the few surviving buildings that were original to the old city. The Waynes were an old family, going back to Gotham City when Gotham was just a small colony. They single handedly built Gotham, helped it to grow from a small seaport town to a city to be admired, then later feared. That was the way of the world, corruption, greed, and all the other cacophony of sins in between. Though the Waynes were never associated with such things, they watched their city emerge into a world of crime and chaos. Then a caped figure appeared, cleaning up the city. For a short time everything calmed down, but there was always someone waiting in the wings to continue the chaos. And there was always a figure of the night fighting those that would destroy those who only wanted to live their lives peacefully.

The past, however, had fallen into myth and legend. Older buildings that proclaimed Gotham City's heritage were now few and far between. Futuristic living with the latest technology was the day. Most everyone fell into line with those who believed that old Gotham no longer existed, including the worst of what Gotham had been. Unfortunately, it couldn't last.

Continues with Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

The Batmaniac Murders Book I: Rediscover

By

AJ

Part 2

Two days later . . .

"Tragedy struck today as husband and wife were found dead in the tent city of Newtown. Jon and May Grayson, trapeze performers were killed when their trapeze broke while rehearsing for a performance for the Mayor of New Gotham. The only surviving person is their 10 year old son, Dick Grayson. No one knows how this tragedy . . .Click"

Tomas was aghast. Jon and May, the news showed on the screen. 'I must go to Jon's home," Tomas said. 'Dick will need someone.'

Tomas went the helipad and climbed into the small hover car and tapped in the address. He sped along the airways until he left the city. He hadn't realized that the Graysons did not live in New Gotham, but a smaller town outside of the city. The town looked like it had been through a war zone. Tent structures were everywhere. There was one large tent in an area that used to be a gathering place. An old sign announced that the area used to be fair grounds, whatever that might mean. The town became a haven for all kinds of performers, acrobats, trapeze artist, high wire acts, and tumblers. Other performers could be found in the makeshift ten city, musicians, actors, and artists.

A lot had been lost during the Null-nuclear war. The major cities across the country got the worst of it. Washington, DC was completely destroyed, along with the surrounding areas. Metropolis was in ruins and continued to have pockets of radiation. Cleaning up Metropolis will still take another 100 years. Gotham wasn't nearly as bad. Star City, Chicago, Central City; all the cities that were associated with a costumed hero were completely destroyed or left in ruins. Washington DC was the exception. Without the government to call upon the heroes, no one would be safe again, at least that's what those who started the Null-nuclear war believed. Those costumed heroes that were left saw Earth as a lost cause. So, they left for other worlds. The protected halls of the Justice League were gone along with a lot of the world's history. What had survived was only a partial look at the world. It would seem no one wanted to look back.

Tomas Wayne arrived at the makeshift home of Jon and May Grayson. The other performers in this community were gathered around the boy who was left behind.

"It was just a freak accident, son," someone said.

"No, it wasn't," Dick Grayson replied. "They were always careful about their equipment."

"You don't know that for sure."

Tomas came in at that moment, seeing the look on the boy's face. It was one he knew all too well. No one could convince him into believing that his parents' deaths were just an accident. Tomas had been the only survivor, their hover car going out of control for no apparent reason. Just at that moment, the boy looked up in his direction and their eyes met, showing the very same pain at that very moment.

"Uncle Tomas!" The boy rushed into his uncle's arms and he held him tight. "They won't believe me,' he wailed into Tomas' shirt, his words a bit muffled.

"Are you the boy's uncle?" Someone said, a man that looked like some kind of officer, but there was no crime, so why was the man dressed like one.

"Uh yes," Tomas said. The truth was, sometime in his family's past, the name of Grayson became synonymous with Wayne. No one knew when it was so.

"Then you can take custody of the boy," the man said. "Place your thumb here." The man held out a small data pad.

Tomas did as the official instructed.

"You are now the legal parent of this boy," the man packed his data pad. "It is a good thing you had someone lad. You would have become a ward of this city." The man's voice sounded relieved. He made it sound like being a ward of the city was a bad thing. Tomas wondered what was going on in that area. The man left after that.

"Come on Dick," Tomas said. "You can't stay here. I'll help you pack some things. I'll arrange to have the rest brought to the tower."

After packing some clothes and a few mementos, Tomas led the distraught boy to his vehicle. Once they were alone, he tapped in the address and the vehicle moved out on its own. Silence fell between them.

"You going to tell me what that was all about?" Tomas asked after fifteen minutes had passed.

"They don't believe me," Dick said, his eyes downcast with a scowl on his face.

"What don't they believe?"

"They always check the equipment, always before and after."

"Dick, you're not making any sense."

"It wasn't an accident!" Dick yelled. "Go check it yourself."

"Dick," Tomas turned to the boy and gently placed his hand on his shoulders. "Tell me what happened. I wasn't there."

"We were rehearsing. We usually use the net until we've perfected a new routine," Dick explained. "But the net was damaged. It looked like it had been ripped to shreds. So, we had to practice without it. I did my routine with Dad catching me. It felt, I don't know off. I went down to the tanbark to watch. I wanted to watch my dad do the triple, see it from the ground the way everyone else does. Mom was catching him. When . . . No . . . the ropes . . . they . . . they both . . . both of them broke . . . they broke." Dick sobbed out his pain and loss, lying face down on the seat next to Tomas.

Tomas frowned at Dick's words. What was the boy implying?

"Don't you see? If there were something wrong with the ropes, Mom and Dad wouldn't have used that trap. They would have replaced them. They checked those traps two hours before. The ropes were fine. It wasn't an accident!"

Continues with Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

The Batmaniac Murders Book I: Rediscover

By

AJ

Part 3

His time was growing short. He had taken care of this place for 60 years. It had been an honor and a duty, and because his station required it. Generation after generation of his family had done so. Now his son, his only remaining child will take his place. He knew that child was the one. The others were beyond his reach, but this son, his youngest showed at an early age that he was suited for that purpose. So, he groomed him, told him his inner most secrets. He sent him away to learn the skills that someday he might need, just as his father had done with him and so forth. And when his son returned he showed him the reason for those skills.

Father and son worked together to keep everything in tip-top shape, testing and retesting to make sure everything worked perfectly. If something broke or needed repair, it was replaced immediately. A special fund had been set aside for that purpose. The fund was large enough that it would never run out. With his son working at his side the old place took on an unexpected shine, no longer dark and forlorn, but ready and waiting. Then one day, the son woke up to find that his father had not started his routine.

"Father?"

"In here my son," the old man said weakly.

The younger man entered his father's room. The older man was still lying in bed and had not dressed. He was watching the news feeds. It told of a child left behind. An old familiar story, going back centuries, a legend in its own right.

"Come here my son."

"Father?" the young man questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"My time is near," the old man said.

"Father . . ."

"No, wait. I must continue." The old man reached over and picked up an old photo sitting by his bedside. "Do you know who this is?"

"I believed it was me, but that is impossible. That image is quite old."

"The technology that took this photograph no longer exists. It has not existed for more than 200 years. Now it is holo-photos. The material this is placed on is called paper. Now we print on thin layers of plastic. It simulates the real thing." The old man turned the photo around and removed the back of the frame. Inside was an envelope and a special key. "Each year I take this key out and enter the room that is always locked. I check the items inside to be sure they are in working order. That room is preserved for the owner of this house. This envelope tells the owner what he must do in order use the . . . never mind. You shall know soon enough. Please, place this in the study. Anyway, I must tell you about the man in the photograph because it has a bearing on what you will be doing. He was more than just a butler and keeper of this house."

"Who is he?"

"He is our ancestor and you are named after him. He is the first Alfred Pennyworth."

"But he was just a legend," Alfred replied.

"No, he existed just as surely as you exist, hence the photograph. You must do something for me and for Gotham City."

"What?"

"You must go to the Wayne Tower."

"Wayne Tower?" Alfred questioned.

"You must find the master of this house and bring him home."

"Tomas Wayne?"

"Ah, you know the boy's name."

'Yes. You had me monitor him since his parents were killed in that accident 14 years ago. I have watched him grow into a man."

"Have you noticed something unusual about him since that time?"

"He continues to believe that it was not an accident that killed his parents. He drives himself to learn the truth. He has also honed his body to its full potential with the equipment he has. I have also seen him training with others until he could easily defeat them. He strives for a purpose, but he does not really know what that purpose may be. It is as if he is waiting, but I do not know if he knows himself. Father, why do you want me to bring Master Wayne home?"

"He will learn what his purpose will be and because he does not know that we exist and he will sorely be needed. In my drawer are the appropriate papers you will need. This house has waited far too long for its proper owner. Do your duty and bring Master Wayne home, Alfred."

That night, after returning with Mr. Wayne and another, Alfred returned to his father's room and discovered that the old butler had died leaving a grieving son behind, but with a new purpose.

Continues with Part 4


	4. Chapter 4

The Batmaniac Murders Book I: Rediscover

By

AJ

Part 4

"Uncle Tomas," Dick Grayson asked, "What's going to happen to my parents?"

"Well, they will be taken to a special place and their bodies will be cremated."

Dick gave a strangled sob.

"Cremation is the only acceptable form of burial since the Null-nuclear war."

"I know I just wanted to be able to see their faces one more time."

"Don't feel bad, this is for the best," Tomas said, consoling the pre-teen.

They arrived back at the penthouse of Wayne Tower. Wayne Tower was surrounded by other smaller towers and buildings. You could still see some of the scars left behind from the war. The older portions of Gotham City near the waterfront were the hardest hit. They were still rebuilding after all this time. The hovercraft landed on the ancient helicopter pad.

"Wow, is this all yours?"

"Oh I forgot. You haven't been here since you were a baby. And now it's your home, too."

At that moment, a tall stately gentleman, his back ramrod straight approached the pair.

"I took the liberty of letting myself in, Mr. Wayne. I am Alfred," the gentleman handed Tomas a small stack of papers.

Tomas' eyes grew wide at what he read, "Your family has been in service to my family since . . . Since . . . It would seem . . . forever. Why haven't I seem you before?"

"My father . . . We made a promise to take care of the Manor until such time that it was ready for the Waynes to return."

"Return, uh what Manor?"

"Stately Wayne Manor, located outside of Gotham City. It is your ancestral home."

"And you are again?" Tomas Wayne asked.

"Alfred Pennyworth, butler and . . . confidant." Alfred then handed Tomas a sealed envelope that was yellow with age. The seal had an odd crest. It was in the shape of a bat. It was among the papers that introduced the Pennyworth and their relationship to the Wayne family. They were not related by blood, but were ever entwined in service, even since the first Alfred Pennyworth saved the life of the first Wayne back when the Wayne family were in England. The Waynes came over with the first settlers and established Gotham as a sea faring port. The Pennyworth's kept the family history, and many other secrets all the way to the present day. Some secrets, however were lost while new ones were made, but always there was an Alfred when there was a need for a Wayne to be greater than himself. It was time for that again and this Alfred would see to it.

Alfred still held out the envelope for Tomas Wayne to take.

Tomas hesitated then took the envelope. He got a good look at the seal. There were two animals on it. The seal was large and the bat was the larger of the two, but tucked under the wings as if sheltering it was a small bird, a robin. Tomas could not help but think what he had seen in the past. His brow was furrowed and he wondered. 'Why would Batman and Robin be giving me a letter and how did he know?'

"What is it Uncle Tomas?" Dick asked.

Dick didn't know about his little club, but he was soon going to find out. Tomas broke the seal and opened the letter.

Tomas read,

'To be given to my descendants long after my death and after my death and after the Null-nuclear war.

If you are reading this then you have met Alfred, probably not the one that I have known. Listen to what he has to say. He has information and knowledge that can help you. Without him I would not have survived my first year. Living a duel life is not easy. From now on, your life will change. It not only must be your choice, it must be lived with honor and conviction.

Now for the hardest part. Revealing something that only my family, a few close friends, and Alfred know. Those that I mention are long gone. Their descendants, you, Alfred, and maybe one other are being told this because there will come a time when "he and his partner' will be needed. And if you are reading this then circumstances require that this be revealed. I will mention it here. Seeing is believing. Return and all will be opened to you.

Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce Wayne?" Tomas questioned. "What does he mean a duel life and return? Return where?"

"To Wayne Manor," Alfred said. "Everything shall be revealed there. Shall we go?"

Continues with Part 5


	5. Chapter 5

The Batmaniac Murders Book I: Rediscover

By

AJ

Part 5

Tomas and Dick stared at each other.

"There is no need to be concerned Master Tomas and Master Dick," Alfred bowed. "Your questions will be answered."

"Does that mean me as well?" Dick asked.

"Yes, young Master," Alfred said, with a slight nod of his head.

"But I just arrived and we haven't unpacked."

"You can take your things with you. And I shall drive since I know the way."

"Looks like we are taking a trip to this Wayne Manor," Tomas said.

All three climbed back into the hover car. Alfred keyed in the coordinates for the location.

"Alfred," Tomas began, "How did you get to Wayne Tower without a hover car?"

'I took a ground vehicle," Alfred answered. Not many take ground vehicles. Part of my training includes chauffeuring duties."

Silence ensued after that. It wasn't long before the hover car was arriving over the property of Wayne Manor. Alfred gave a brief aerial tour of the estate.

"Wait a moment, I've seen this place before, at least the outside."

"Where?" Dick asked.

"Some old paper photographs that my grandfather had. I asked him about them when I was five. He said that was his great-great-grandfather's house. He thought the house may have been destroyed in the Null-nuclear war."

"The house is far enough from Gotham City that it was never touched. And the house has not been occupied by the Wayne family since Damian Wayne. Your grandfather's great-great grandfather," Alfred said. Recalling the history, he said silently, 'Damian Wayne was also the last Batman. He died stopping the Null-nuclear war. His son Richard Wayne moved to Wayne Tower to help in the restoration of Gotham City. Now Tomas Wayne will be the first Wayne to set foot back in the Manor and back in the mantle of the . . .'

"How large is the place?" Dick Grayson asked, interrupting Alfred's private thoughts.

"Including the grounds? 1500 acres, young sir. The house itself takes up half an acre."

"Wow!"

"There is a smaller farm house and barn at the other end of the property. We grow our own food. There is a game keeper. The farm houses the grounds, gamekeeper, and farmer."

"Any other servants?" Tomas asked.

"Just the housekeeper, Mrs. Cooper. The family . . . that is the Wayne family . . . your ancestors would live in the east wing while the west was reserved for guests."

"Any more?"

"A library, music room, a private study for the Master, and an indoor pool. You can explore the house, Master Dick," Alfred said, "Oh the kitchen services both wings of the house."

Alfred landed the hover car in the front drive then exited the vehicle and walked to the front door. He opened the door for Master Tomas and Master Dick. "Welcome home."

The pair walked through the wood paneled foyer their eyes wide with wonder.

"I can't believe that this is really mine," Tomas exclaimed. "Why didn't any one tell me?"

"This house has a history and only those who know its secrets are truly worthy to live within these walls, Sir. The Pennyworths, my ancestors kept a promise and now that promise can be fulfilled."

"Secrets, what secrets?" Tomas questioned.

"I shall leave you and Master Dick to find out while I will take care of your belongings. The Master bedroom is at the top of the stairs at the end of the hall. Your room, Master Dick, is on the left."

Tomas watched as Alfred left his new charges to wander the Manor. Tomas and Dick moved through the foyer to the living room area. They moved through the room exploring everything in it. Old photos and paintings held prominent places. Tomas rubbed the top of his head, self consciously, realizing that every male ancestor that he saw had a full head of hair. His had been shaved so he could undergo reconstructed surgery after suffering from a life-threatening accident. His face and scalp would have been badly scarred, but the surgeon who did the work did a flawless job. He briefly looked in the mirror when his eyes caught another image suddenly imposed over his own. He turned around and spied another photo hidden in the shadows in the foyer off to the right. His eyes became wide when he saw who it was. The man looked exactly like him, before Tomas had his accident. Tomas read the name. Bruce Thomas Wayne.

The remarkable likeness of the image, however, wasn't what drew Tomas. It was the background, small and barely noticed was the image of a grandfather clock, its hands pointing toward midnight. The clock appeared to be ajar, revealing a hidden entrance to some darkened place. And out of the entrance flew a small creature. Tomas recognized what it was. The creature was a bat.

Later that night, they found Alfred grieving by the body of an elderly man. It would seem there was another loss they would have to deal with.

"Come Dick, let's leave Alfred to his grief," Tomas Wayne said. "We'll need to make arrangements for him as well."

Continues with Part 6


	6. Chapter 6

The Batmaniac Murders Book I: Rediscover

By

AJ

Part 6

"New Gotham woke up to two more mysterious deaths, Dr. Malcom Sloan and Richard Gordon. That makes seven deaths within four weeks. This statement was provided by Richard Gordon's brother, James.

"My brother was a man of conviction. He had great ideals. He saw this city as a jewel in a crown. That jewel has been tarnished. You cannot tell me that these deaths that have happened, including my brother's. are accidents. My brother's death was no accident. And I intend to find those responsible. I am urging the Mayor to reinstate the Gotham City Police Force to investigate these deaths."

Tomas Wayne listened to the news with a grim look as he dried himself off with a thick towel after swimming several laps. All seven, he knew all seven. And six of them were the members of his group. That could not be a coincidence. He turned his head to see his nephew also staring at the screen. The look on his face was just as grim, but he knew better. Dick Grayson was remembering the death of his parents. Suddenly, there was a wolf among the sheep.

"There's got to be something we can do," Dick spoke up.

"What makes you think we can do something?" Tomas asked, not sure what Dick was getting at.

"Because the look on your face. And the first one was my father," Dick replied. "And I know the stories."

"What stories?" It was obvious that Dick knew something that Tomas did not.

"The Batman and his partner," Dick said.

"Where did you hear those stories?" Tomas asked, his curiosity piqued.

"They were being passed down in my family," Dick said. "And I have something you should see."

Dick moved off the couch they were sitting on and went up to his room. It had been exactly three weeks since they came to the Manor. Dick came back down with a small leather bound book. It was old and the leather was supple with age. The pages inside were yellowed, but still contained their crispness as if they were new. Dick handed Tomas the book.

"What's this?" Tomas read the name on the book. "I didn't know you kept a journal."

"It's not mine," Dick responded. "What I mean is I didn't write what's in it. The journal belongs to an ancestor of mine."

Tomas opened the journal to the first page. "Property of Richard John Grayson, 19_." Tomas looked up at the nephew. "This journal is before the Null-nuclear war, long before. How did it survive?"

Dick didn't answer his uncle's question. Instead he said, "Open to page 10."

Tomas did and read the passage. "I can't believe they're dead. I saw the trap's ropes break and yet, it was like a movie running in slow motion. I can't get their faces out of my mind, how they fell, holding each others' hands. I really don't know what happened after. I must have been in shock. I barely remember changing out of my costume and walking to my parents' . . . no my wagon. Then I heard voices coming from Pop Haly's wagon. They killed them. They caused it. It was no accident. I wanted to tell the police, but someone stopped me, a dark figure in a costume. He said he was the Batman. He wanted me to come with him. He said it was for my protection. I don't know why I did, something in his eyes. There was deep pain there, and sympathy. As if he knew what I was feeling. I told him I wanted to find the people responsible. I remembered the man who spoke to Pop Haly. He said something about Zucco and about my parents' accident. I told the Batman I wanted to avenge my parents' deaths. They were murdered. The Batman took me to a cave. He remained silent. I kept telling him I want to kill my parents' murderers. That got his attention.

'Killing them won't bring them back,' he said. 'Do you want justice or revenge?'

'Justice," I said, realizing that revenge would not make me feel better.

Then he had me swear an oath. Afterward. He revealed to me his face and told me his name, his identity. Later, I was taken to Child Protective Services where the Batman said he would come for me, but I would have to wait a few days. We would have to go to court so he could adopt me. Imagine me being adopted by Bruce Wayne."

'My God,' Tomas thought. 'This is implying . . . is it possible that the answer is right here.'

Then his eyes narrowed as the realization set in. Richard John Grayson. That was the same name as his nephew. And his nephew was also a trapeze artist. And just as before the boy in the journal became the ward of another Wayne. 'Just as my nephew is now my ward, but I am also his Uncle.' It was a very strange fate.

Tomas flipped through the journal until his eye caught an image on an earlier page. It was the entry right after the one that he read. The date was a few days later.

'The people at Child Protective Services finally let me leave with Bruce Wayne. He signed all the papers from the court. I am officially his ward. I had not seen where he lived before, only the cave. Today I get to see where my guardian lives. WOW! It's huge! He calls the place Wayne Manor. It looks more like a castle to me. He showed me to my room. The room is bigger than my wagon. He tells me to settle in then afterward we can begin my training.

'If you want justice for your parents you need to be trained to handle yourself. I will teach you everything I know. Then after Zucco is taken care of, we'll see how things go from there. I want you to consider this your home. I can't replace your parents, but I hope at least we can be friends.'

Mr. Wayne . . . Bruce he seems . . . there is something there in his eyes . . . makes me wonder why did he help me."

The writer of the journal had drawn an image of Bruce's eyes. 'He was a very good artist,' Tomas thought. Looking into those eyes, Tomas realized they had the same look within his and even in his nephews, a haunted look with a mix of pain and the need for answers to questions that were unspoken. There was also a shadowed darkness that hungered for something more . . . the need for justice?

That would not be all that Tomas would find within the journal of Richard John Grayson.

Continues with Part 7


	7. Chapter 7

The Batmaniac Murders Book I: Rediscover

By

AJ

7

Tomas Wayne looked over at his nephew with new eyes.

"Your family had this?"

"We've kept it. My father passed it down to me that morning when I turned 10," Dick explained. "He said he was going to explain some things to me, but he never got the chance. He did say that I was going to need it, as if my life was going to change. My family's trapeze history goes back 500 years. There was a large gap then it picked up again. That much I do know, but this came as a surprise. There was one other Dick Grayson in my family. He was my great-grandfather. There were stories about him, but he disappeared soon after my grandfather was born. Never heard from him again, but my Dad told me that he left this book with my grandmother to give to him with a letter telling him when he was old enough to pass it down unread until the next Dick Grayson. That's me. Apparently, it was for my eyes only. But when I read the last page, I thought you should read it."

Tomas Wayne turned to the last entry in the journal.

"I've taken up Bruce's name finally. I'm getting too old to wear the mantle and it's time Damian takes it over. One of my sons is now his partner. He'll carry the name of Wayne, unless Damian has children of his own. My other son is more like me. He has the grace and flexibility and the fearlessness to be a flier. He likes being high up. He climbed up to the chandelier, just like I did when I first arrived here. I think I'll take him to the circus, show him some things. And maybe we'll just stay for a while. Looks like there's going to be another generation of the Flying Graysons. I have this odd feeling of déjà vue, especially when I see my son, John. He looks so much like my father. Something also tells me this will be important.

There are veiled secrets, I know. I've kept them so long, not being able to really write about my other life. Only another knows what they mean, because he's lived them, too. That's the way of our family, both our families, to carry on and continue the fight. I sign this by my other name, the name my father gave me when I flew, because it became something more. Didn't think I would fly again after my parents were murdered. Thank goodness I was wrong, and it was Bruce who taught me how to fly again, though a bit differently, and for another purpose. He gave me wings in the night, but I will always be . . . I guess I can say it since he's been gone for five years now. I'll always be his Robin, flying in the night. Goodbye Bruce . . . Dad. I love you and miss you."

"I don't understand," Tomas said.

"The journal has some secrets," Dick said. "I haven't totally figured them out. For instance, there is a picture of a clock with its hands pointing straight up. That's in the third entry, but it's turned upside down. When you look at it straight on, it looks like a drawing of a narrow lake in the moonlight, but when you turn it upside down . . . And there are other odd references that don't make much sense, always referring to below."

"Wait . . . Go back to that image," Tomas said.

Dick did as his Uncle requested.

"I've seen that image before."

"Where?"

Tomas rose and moved to the foyer. He walked over to the painting of Bruce Wayne that hung next to the door that went into the study. He stared at the painting, "There, I knew I saw it, in the background."

"It's the clock. Its hands are pointing straight up. What's that coming out if it?"

"A bat."

"Wait, isn't that the clock in the music room?"

"I believe you're right."

Uncle and nephew moved down the hall to another door down from the study. They opened the door to a large room lined with shelves filled with books. A pair of double doors was at one end of the room. A grand piano sat in front of the bookshelves. Between the bookshelves was a large grandfather clock.

"I don't think it works very well. The hands haven't moved much," Dick said. "They change positions, but then they stay that way for a long time. I wanted something to read and I noticed it a couple of times. The library and music room are joined together through those doors."

"Let's see what happens when we move the hands to midnight."

They did just that and the glass front popped open and a door opened at the back. Both looked at each other puzzled yet excited. There was a secret entrance, but to where? Tomas entered first, curiosity and excitement spurring him on. A landing led to a long stairway leading into the dark. As they crossed the threshold, small lights turned on to lead them down. They followed the stairs downward until they reached the bottom. Another series of lights turned on illuminating another portion of the vast underground space. It was an immense cavern. The height of it was still hidden in darkness. The flutter of wings could be heard somewhere in that deep darkness overhead. The sound of footsteps approached them out of the shadows.

"Welcome home, Master Batman and Master Robin. I have been waiting for you to return."

"Alfred?"

Alfred pushed a button on a nearby console and more lights turned on revealing everything that the darkness concealed.

Tomas could not believe his eyes. He looked over at Dick who had a large grin on his face, then back into the space. All his life he dreamed of this place and now he and his nephew found it. They were in the original BATCAVE!

Continues with Book II: Madness and Mayhem Returns to Gotham


End file.
